


【EC】只是爱情罢了

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: “因为我很爱你”





	【EC】只是爱情罢了

**Author's Note:**

> 醋坛子万×温柔查

“Erik，拜托拜托不要在这里，一会老师该来了！”

“不好。”

Erik快被自己宠得无法无天了，Charles被Erik打横抱上天台的时候这么想着，该给他一点教训才是。

“Erik，我警告你，这是学校天台，你不许胡闹……嗯……”Charles故作凶狠地吼他，却因为不小心发出的呻吟而气势全丢。

“你刚刚和Logan在心理室干什么？”Erik专心致志地给Charles做扩张，没头没脑地来了一句。

“你这个……嗯……醋坛子，我在帮他做心理疏导好不好……”Charles取笑他，第无数次因为爱人莫名其妙的飞来横醋而哭笑不得。

唉，谁能想到堂堂高14班班长会是这么一个吃起醋来一点道理都不讲的陈醋坛子呢？

众所周知，Erik Lehnsheer，泽维尔学院高14班班长，成绩年级第一就不说了，还被称为全校第一咚……啊不是……全校第一帅，帅到什么程度呢？按Emma的说法，想追他的女生（男生）可以从校门口排到隔壁兄弟会大学后花园，每次出街那叫一呼百应前仆后继，万人空巷声色犬马……打错了打错了……声势浩大！

不过与之相对的，Erik脾气很差，经常板着脸一副不近人情的样子。哪怕面对大名鼎鼎的白皇后Emma也是少有好脸色，两人三天一小吵五天一大吵，攒够一个月没吵那就是要掀学校房顶了。

但Emma不是和Erik最合不来的学生，在大家看来，高16班的Charles Xavier才是Erik真正的死对头。

毕竟两人有太多不一样的地方了，学习习惯不一样，处世态度不一样，解决问题的方法不一样，甚至连喜欢吃的东西也是相去甚远，唯一的共同点可能就是都长得赏心悦目，想泡他们的人通通能从校门口排到兄弟会后花园。

按坊间传言（由Emma和Raven倾情提供），两人吵架的频率那才真是精彩绝伦，他们甚至可以从见面的第一分钟就因为Erik过于清奇的穿搭品味吵个没完没了，然后由此延伸到政治格局，微观世界以及宇宙大爆炸。简单概括，他们吵架的范围，只有你想不到，没有他们吵不到。

所以，没有人能想到他们其实是情侣来着。

Erik之所以会跟Charles吵着进学校并不是因为他们校门口碰上然后马上开始一场有来有往的辩论赛，而是因为两人压根就是住在一起的。Charles仗着家里钱多在学校附近买了一套小别墅，两人不上课的时候就窝在里面为爱鼓掌。至于大家看见的那些没完没了的争论，也并不是因为两人吵得停不下来，而是他们要一起吃饭，一起去上课，总而言之就是做什么事情都想走在一起，Charles又是很较真的人，他们常常会因为上课老师没讲清楚的数学题而开始新一轮的争执，不过这些口头争锋往往结束于一个心惊胆战的吻。

Raven和Emma刚知道这件事的时候简直以为自己眼睛瞎了，要不就是耳朵出了什么毛病。Erik Lehnsheer和Charles Xavier是情侣，她们觉得宇宙莫不是又爆炸了一次。

但是只有Charles一个人知道Erik还有一个不怎么为人知的坏毛病，就是特别喜欢吃醋。

Charles曾经掰着手指头算过那些让Erik吃醋的人，Logan，Hank，甚至还有Raven？上帝保佑，Erik估计是对靠近Charles三尺以内的生物都有点敌意。Emma曾经做过这么一番惊世骇俗的演讲以诠释Erik这种毫无道理的占有欲——只要你认识Charles，除非你死了，要不你一定会被Erik作为潜在情敌严加防范。

当然了，这种事情在Charles看来自然是甜蜜大过于烦恼的，毕竟谁会忍心拒绝一个特别爱自己的人呢？

所以Charles纵容了Erik那些没来由的小脾气，纵容他总是不合时宜的要求，纵容他在学校的各个角落偷偷摸摸地做爱，甚至大胆到在校服内袋里面长期装着一小管润滑剂，还有一些没开封的安全套。

「 因为他也很爱Erik。」

今天也是一样，Charles虽然很不能理解Erik对Logan莫名其妙的敌意，他还是温柔地包容了爱人的无理取闹，除了言语之间吐槽一下这个老陈醋坛子之外，身体到是很诚实地往上凑。

“你为什么要给Logan做心理疏导？”Erik依然没忘记这个问题，凶巴巴地一口咬住Charles的耳垂。

“拜托，我好歹是心理社的，帮同学做些简单的疏导不是我们的职责吗？”Charles笑着去躲，却无意中暴露了白嫩的脖颈，被某个恬不知耻的家伙凑上来舔咬敏感的皮肉。

“那也不行，你不能和他单独待那么久。”Erik很不讲道理地直接顶进去，粗大的阴茎直接操到了最深处，硬邦邦地戳着Charles的前列腺。

“以后不会啦……Erik……嗯那里……”Charles舒服地呻吟起来，报复心很重地收缩甬道夹紧了Erik，满意地瞅着爱人情迷意乱的样子。

嗯，性感，特别性感，Charles在心里如是评论道。

Erik做爱的时候不怎么说话，他更倾向于用亲吻表达自己的感受。Charles可以明明白白地感受到那些吻都代表了什么，比如落在脖颈的吻意指自己很乖很好操，而散漫在胸乳上的，更偏向于啃咬的亲吻则是在指责自己的走神，如果是接吻的话，Charles突然弯了弯那双漂亮的水蓝色眼睛，笑得像偷到鱼吃的狡黠狐狸：

「那代表我爱你。」

Charles就很不一样，他一向热衷于在激烈的床笫之间发出声音，无论是缠绵酥软的呻吟还是难以承受的哭喘，他总把自己的感受清清楚楚地摊开在Erik面前，任予施为的样子总能让Erik理智全失，全心沉醉于Charles微微红肿的潋滟唇瓣而一度忘了自己究竟姓甚名谁。

因为天台没有什么适合当床或者椅子的东西，Erik又担心过于粗糙的石面会磨红Charles光裸的脊背，于是就把Charles抱在怀里操。这个视角让他能看到爱人乖巧地坐在自己阴茎上，张开双腿让自己为所欲为地操。顶得重了就委屈地喘两声，戳对地方就很舒服地哼哼，时不时向自己讨要一个甜蜜的亲吻。

Erik突然就很想哭，没有任何缘由地眼圈发红，没有什么比拥有Charles更能让他感到踏实，只有在这种时候，Charles乖乖巧巧的，身边不总跟着那些喜欢他的人的时候，Erik才真正觉得这个天使是属于自己的。

「 Charles是Erik的天使，或者说，一生挚爱。」

Charles察觉到爱人不同寻常的情绪，想说点什么，但他被Erik操得太舒服了，除了呻吟求饶，或者那些乱七八糟的哭喘，他发不出什么别的声音，所以他只能收紧后穴好让Erik操得更舒服一点，然后主动凑上去咬爱人的嘴唇，换来一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

Erik是不是操得太重了些呢？Charles这么想着，有些担忧地摸了摸小腹上的凸起，他甚至能隔着薄薄的皮肉感受到Erik的阴茎在可怖地跳动着。Erik就是在这时候伸过手来的，他顺着操动的频率把那个凸起往自己这边摁，Charles这下彻底说不出话了，只能无助地哭泣呻吟着，感受Erik带来的，可怕的快感漩涡。

最后Erik终究是心疼Charles还有课，没射在他身体里，只是弄脏了他白皙干净的腿根。

“抱歉，”Erik有些歉疚地亲了亲被操得半天缓不过神来的Charles“原谅我，我只是……”Erik也不知道怎么讲下去，于是便顿了下来，改为温柔地吻掉Charles面颊上的泪珠。

“你只是爱我而已。”Charles接过话茬，仰起头来追逐爱人的唇瓣。

「只是爱情罢了。」


End file.
